


Say that again

by asongincomplete



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongincomplete/pseuds/asongincomplete
Summary: The morning after they kiss and make up.





	

Serena woke to wonderfully sore legs and the equally wonderful warmth of another’s skin pressed against her. She stretched her legs languidly sighing at the pressure on her still sensitive core. 

A soft kiss landed on her shoulder. “I can understand why you’ve been chronically late if you wake up this late every morning.” 

“That was entirely your fault, as is today.” 

“Serena.” Her name is filled with equal parts hope and anguish. “I’m so sorry, love.” 

She turned to face Bernie a smile already on her lips. “Say that again.” She’d heard it about a hundred times since Bernie’s return and it had been whispered endlessly against her skin the previous night. Serena had felt it against her lips, her ribs, and her thighs. Had felt it most when Bernie had wrapped her arms around her waist as they drifted off to sleep. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, no, the other bit.” 

Bernie’s brows furrowed for a second. “Love,” she whispered not fully looking at her, “I do love you, you know.” 

She raked her fingers through messy blonde hair, tugging gently until she could see Bernie’s beautiful eyes. “I know. We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you did, and I have forgiven you.”

“And I’m more than willing to keep making it up to you, for as long as you’ll have me.” Bernie’s hands drifted to her hips pressing them even closer. 

“What was that about being chronically late?” 

“I’ve heard the department head is very forgiving.” 

Serena smiled widely as she was pulled into a kiss. One more day won't hurt, and this was so much more important than being on time. 


End file.
